


Waken

by Lo_Rain



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Gaslighting, Manipulation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_Rain/pseuds/Lo_Rain
Summary: 罪木蜜柑不曾奢望他人的原谅，在痛苦和羞辱前她永远顺从，她以为自己是无力的弱者，没有半点被爱的价值，可是她错了。
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Waken

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairing/Warnings may change as the story progress. PLS Read the additional tags.  
> It’s only ch1 and I already rewrote the whole thing, I can’t promise to finish this fic, but I’ll make sure the story progress as smooth as possible. It’s not a pleasant fic, and it won’t be one in the future.   
> DeepL Translator may be a slightly better translation tool compare to Google Translator.  
> 角色/配对/警告会随着章节进度而变化，阅读additional tags并自行避雷。看出场人物就应该猜到这是个使人胃痛的正剧，不是正统意义上的感情纠葛，不遵从3交代的任何设定。会有家庭暴力、（可能出现的性侵）、校园欺凌等描写，本文的主基调与愉快无缘，在遥远的未来可能会有点光明，前提是我要写的到那个时候。咕咕咕几率：85%

_你最大的恐惧是什么_ _？_

_向我诉说吧。_

恍惚中，声音从虚空中响起，传入她的耳中。那声音醇美甘甜，宛如美酒，次第溢满她腐朽的躯体。

鲜血顺着刀刃淌下，温润的浸湿了她的肌肤，她洁白的裙摆。

“……”

肺部沥血的伤者无法言语，只能用一双惊愕、愤恨的眼珠紧盯着她，而她，也第一次地感受到被人凝视的美妙。不再去惧怕被人指责，不再去惧怕被人迁怒，因为他人的愤恨正是她生存的土壤，因为他人的生死正系在她的手上。她顺着伤者的青灰色瞳孔望了回去，她从一片波涛涌动的海洋里望到了平静。

那瞳孔中的光辉于是便黯淡下去。

※

罪木蜜柑第一次踏入希望之峰学院时，她以为自己找到了救赎。

铃兰与雪香兰四散在绿地上，林荫道两旁的松柏与樱木笔直排开，让出一条宽阔的大道，青灰的砖块指向视线的正前方，那里立着希望之峰的主楼，红瓦白砖层层相叠，黑与白的校徽嵌在顶层的外墙上，远在几百米外也能清晰地看见希望之峰的象征。这栋综合建筑不可思议地将平衡了简洁的现代工业与精美的古典做派，数十座本互相独立的研究楼通过架空的玻璃走廊彼此连接，悄然隐藏在主楼厚重砖瓦的阴影下。研究室的玻璃映射着耀眼的阳光。

正午时分，太阳仿佛碎成千片，落在罪木的肩头，暖意很快便充斥着身体的每个角落，她终于离开了被那个称之为 **家** 的场所。

罪木不喜欢自己的家庭、归所，无论怎么称呼。在她的记忆中，家是靠着零星的碎片凑成的一副画卷，四角已卷边泛黄，干涸的咖啡渍、虫蚁啃食的空洞、面包碎屑、发丝都摊在这幅干瘪的画卷上。她记得夏夜里整栋房屋就会变得燥热难耐，而冬日的积雪在门前结成了坚冰。

希望之峰学院是与‘家’是截然不同的世界，罪木喜欢这样的温暖。

罪木还记得更琐碎的片段，如同破碎的五彩琉璃，尖锐、刺手。她的母亲喜欢这些小玩意，但这些坚硬而脆弱的物品，更多的时候会在她身上碎裂，刻下一道、两道，无数道痕迹。 _它们太脆弱了_ ，站在她身旁的男人会这么开导母亲，然后取下她母亲手中紧握地劣质青花瓷瓶， _蜜柑就要走了_ ，他用低沉的音调叙述一个事实，但男人的视线从没在她身上停留。罪木记得，瓶子的一部分还是完好的，另一部分已经沾上了她的血，深红和湛蓝，就这么粘着彼此，无法交融，如同她鼻腔里猩咸甜腻的血一样，惹得她只想呕吐。

那不是她和母亲的最后一面，要等到许久之后，她才会意识到，自己彻底遗忘了与母亲告别时的话语，当然，到那时她也不会在意了。哭泣、拥抱、泪水、和解，在她的想象中任何母亲都会与自己的子女如此作别，但哪一样也没有发生；要等到更久的时间过去后，才会有人告诉她——不是所有的母亲都热爱自己的子女，不是所有的母亲都会保护自己的子女。有些时候，血缘不是爱的基础，是恨的温床。

不过现在，她还是个孩子，懵懂却迫切地渴望着未来，渴望着未知的滋味。四月的微风吹散罪木绛紫色的发丝，垂落到胸前的牌子前，她将那措发丝捋到耳后，又低头看了看发给自己的牌子，牌面注了她的身份——‘罪木蜜柑’， _一个在没有归属的姓氏、一个不被祝福的名字，一个家中的外人。_ 但那有什么大不了的呢，希望之峰学院录取了她，希望之峰委员会里的老师们（无论那是谁）承认了她的价值，她会在这里找到自己想要的一切，她胸前的牌子闪烁着碎成数千片太阳的光辉。

※

母亲的再婚突兀地闯进她的生活里——宛如一颗不知何时进入了脚掌与鞋底之间的石粒——那是她刚刚升入中学的事情了。

顷刻间，她表现得惊慌失措，母亲站在门口，她却不知如何反应。

“你应该表现得更开心一点。”母亲告诉她，“这是一件 **好事** ，他会给我们带来更好的生活。”

在幼小的罪木眼中，‘母亲’是个她想极力避开、极力讨好的对象，是她恐惧的根源。于是她匆匆忙忙地点头，“我会的、妈妈，我会 _为你_ 开心的。”她尽力想象自己脸上的笑容，“路上小心。”

“那就好。”母亲披上她那长及膝盖的驼色大衣，无视了女儿努力摆出的一幅滑稽面孔，然后，她像是想起了什么事情那样，提高了自己的音调。

“对了，这周末他想和我们一起吃顿饭，你和我。依着他的话来讲，叫‘了解未来的家庭成员，加深彼此之间的关系’。”

母亲的脸上泛起笑意。

“哎，要是男人结婚前都能这么体贴就好了，你也稍微准备一下。”

罪木呆呆地看着母亲系上高跟鞋后的搭扣，将烫染过的蓬松的卷发披到肩后，可无论她打扮地再干净利落，脸上的浓妆再艳丽，她也掩盖不住自己眼角间的疲劳，“蜜柑，别在这傻站着了，该干什么干什么去吧， _记住，别让我失望。_ ”

沉重的木门就这么在她面前合上了。

罪木愣在那里杵了一会，不长，很快她便听见五楼的铁门开合关闭的巨大声响，母亲清脆的鞋声渐行渐远，她转身跑向厨房，费劲地爬上被油渍和灰尘涂抹的灶台旁上，因为从那里她就可以将楼下的动静看得一清二楚。罪木把脸蛋和半个身子紧紧地贴在玻璃上，从黄色封条的间隙中瞅向楼下，她静静地等待着，可能是身子贴得太紧的缘故，罪木甚至可以听见幼小的心脏在胸腔里来上下跳动的声音。

扑通、扑通、扑通。

窗外，一抹驼色的身影走向小区的大门，逐渐隐没在石子路彼端。可罪木不打算直接跳下灶台，她继续盯着那个方向，做好了母亲随时都会调转回头的准备。她的一双眸子透过狭窄的间隙观察外界的景色，立在公共庭院里的松树是如此挺拔，都快比五层的平房要高了，水泥漆成的路面坑洼不平，没有人来修补。罪木静静地等待着，直到她可以确定，她的母亲没有因为忘记午饭盒或是几张与工作有关的轻薄纸张而折返回头的打算，她才小心地跳下灶台。

她蹑手蹑脚地潜进母亲狭窄的房间，在床头柜前的第二个抽屉里，罪木如愿以偿地找到了她想要的东西——她母亲的高中毕业证书。只有手掌大小的薄册子安静地躺在铁盒箱里，褪色的褐红纸皮上粘着薄薄的灰尘，罪木吹去了它们，在数千个阳光的碎片中混入了数千片晶莹的雪花。

罪木蜜柑打开那本陈旧的薄册，让手指缓慢地挪过每一处的信息。

高中毕业的旧照片上她母亲笑得甜美，两道酒窝淡淡地嵌在嘴角，长发束成一捧，自耳蜗旁垂下，让绛紫色地发丝流淌到胸口，她摩挲着母亲的闺名、 **米原美惠子** ，美惠子看起来温顺得像只绵羊，毫无疑问，她的母亲曾经是个美人。罪木不记得自己何时看见过自己母亲这般天真的笑容，她所知晓的母亲是那个焦虑、易怒，不时眉头紧锁的浓妆女子，她苛责严厉，即使是对自己的子女，也不屑于流露任何温情的目光。 _有些时刻，她会控制不住自己，她喊道：你该死的、你夺走了太多东西！我的靑春、自由、我的家庭，我放弃了一切来抚养你，可你却不知感恩！天知道我怎么生养了你这样一个鬼东西！_ 她摇摇欲坠的身躯倚着墙，绛紫色的发丝在尾部干枯分叉，在白炽灯的映照下活像把扫帚，她的嘴里满是酒气。

至少那个时候，她身上虽然留着血，但她还是相信母亲的这套说辞的。母亲年纪轻轻生下了她，没过一年丈夫便从家中消失，从此沓无音讯。据说是她父亲欠下巨款，为了逃债远走高飞，留下襁褓里的她和母亲面对一切责难。他的父亲在生存与责任之间选择了生存，将责任远远地丢弃在他的背后、丢给了罪木美惠子，这个几乎没有任何工作经验与技能的年轻女性。

罪木知道的秘密很少，但这一件她不会搞错：母亲从来都不够坚强，正如她自己从来都不够坚强。 _而生活不会顾忌你是否坚强，她只会默不作声地碾过你无力的肩膀。_

可能是因为罪木年纪太小的缘故，她记不清躲债的那些日子里发生的事情，先是银行寄过来的账单与紧急通知，而后是债主一通接着一通的电话，似乎永远徘徊在走道里的踱步声，铁门被死命摇晃的可怖音响。人的声音此起彼伏，时间的概念不再有白天和黑夜之分，不再有节假日和工作日之别，有的是吵闹与清净之间的长度，那些块状的宁静中罪木可以闭眼休息的才是‘真正的时间’。

家，如果罪木还能勾勒出来那是什么样子，那是四面洁白的墙壁和一间永不透光的巨型扇窗。它们残忍地分割了她与世界的联系，她的母亲带着泪水和倦意卑微地站在房间一角。

那便是她对家最初的理解。

※

罪木没有把母亲的毕业证放回原位，她偷偷地将那本褐红的装在自己的书包里，因为她需要那本薄册。也许她的母亲会发现，也许不会，但一本陈旧薄册的消失不会伤害到任何人。‘偷窃’像是一道浅浅的印记，沉睡在罪木紧握的手掌心里，在灰尘弥漫的空气中发酵变质。

周日就在这样的气氛里悄然而至。

和美惠子结婚的中年男人名叫鹰见晃，有一份证券交易所的稳定工作。他的大半生都坐在银行的柜台前办理业务，谈不上有什么出色的技巧，但好在他为人诚恳，几年前在一份重要的公职任务中表现出色，被同行的上司赏识，自此生活逐渐有了起色。他和美惠子定在银座一家新开的意式餐厅门口见面，约定的时刻在傍晚五点，但美惠子不想在他们第一次重要的约定中迟到，于是她带着罪木提早出了家门。

罪木发现母亲难得梳妆打扮了一番，往日工作需要的浓妆已被更贴近肤色的粉液代替，褐色的眼角被垂下的发丝包藏在阴影中，美惠子将浓密的绛紫色头发梳到后脑，再用金丝绕边的木簪子盘起来。嘴唇上的一抹暗红是她成熟的象征，在母亲化妆时罪木悄悄瞥见了母亲的眼角，层层叠起的纹路不可逆转地向外界表面：罪木美惠子已不再年轻，相册里那位天真甜美的佳人几乎不复存在，但当罪木看见母亲对着镜中的倒影微微露出笑容时，当美惠子嘴角的酒窝浅浅地映射在镜中时，她仿佛看见了十多年前的美惠子，怀揣着对未来的无限憧憬，展露出自己最纯真的那张面孔，露出那个她即将允许岁月记录、打磨、击碎的美好笑容。

罪木没有发现，镜中的自己也露出了与母亲相同的笑容，浅浅的酒窝在她脸颊处熨开。

男人从繁华的街口走来，鹰见系着深色领结，墨蓝色的西服从头到脚地将他修长的形体遮盖，褐色短发利落地梳到脑后，前额上只有丝缕的碎发，一双浅蓝色的双眸让他看起来比证件照中拘谨的男人年轻许多。鹰见走到他们面前，自然地张开双臂，给美惠子一个久别重逢的拥抱，在彼此交换冷暖寒暄后，他们走进了灯光绚丽的店内。

罪木看着男人的影子在无数霓虹灯光下流离破碎，她不住思考母亲与自己的未来。

 _一处住所、一份稳定的工作、一笔可观的积蓄——_ 这是美惠子对自己未来丈夫所有的评价，这就足够了，这些对于美惠子来说比任何品质都重要。

罪木不知道母亲是从何时开始与男人交往的，这不怪她。起初的好几年她们母女俩过着东躲西藏的生活，那个四壁白净的房子抵押了出去，钱当然是不够的，该怎么办呢？亲戚朋友、左邻右坊，该借的都先借一遍，任谁看见一个孤苦的女子和她的孩子不会动些恻隐之心，可是日子久了便不会有人再添同情。她们搬过很多次家，为了躲避债务、为了工作需要、也为了便宜那么几分水电煤气的费用。美惠子在工作上没法挑选，短工长工，一天下来没有几个小时可以休息，就算如此她身上背负的债务也不见减轻，无数个傍晚时分，她在繁重的工作后还要为两个人的家精打细算。

美惠子这些年来脾气越来越差，夜不归宿的次数也越来越多。

罪木没办法过问美惠子的生活，她知道这个疲倦的女人已经被生活的重担压得无法喘息，而她，作为她母亲的女儿，作为她负担上最沉重的那个包裹，必须得永远忍耐着、沉默着。她不能向母亲问起工作中的矛盾和艰难，那样，她母亲会在重重地甩上吱呀发响的木门后，将今日遇到的所有不满全部倒在她身上，在母亲情绪激动的时候，她甚至变成了一整月甚至是一整年的扫把星。她是只带来诅咒和不幸的黑羊，她也默默地接受了这个身份。

她得取悦她，就像她取悦其他人那样， _举止端正、态度真诚_ ，像一个信徒跪拜在唯一的神明面前，让对方的双手诚实地描摹下自己的身躯，一尺一寸地交出自己的所有，她需要对方的认可而不是苛责；她坚信，唯有虔诚地向对方祈祷，才能为自己换得安宁。

过去如此，现在如此，未来也将会如此。

※

“你好。”

美惠子已先行坐下，男人却在入座前向她伸出手。

“你就是美惠子的女儿蜜柑对吧？你母亲经常向我提起你呢，说你是个聪明、安静、从不另她烦神的乖孩子。”他腼腆地笑了起来，“很高兴认识你，可爱的小姑娘。”

他的话语并未给她带来鼓舞，但罪木记得母亲的要求——她不能让母亲失望，所以她也鼓起双颊，露出稚嫩的微笑，用自己小小的手掌握住了对方的。

“谢谢，鹰见先生。我也很高兴认识您。”

湖蓝色的眸子里映出了罪木的身影，鹰见眼中的她纤细而渺小，宛如随风飘荡的幼嫩稻苗。出于尊重，她同样注视着对方，但无法从鹰见的眼睛里读出任何感情。

“您的梅洛，先生。”

服务生恰好遮挡住他的视线，鹰见晃惬意地笑了笑，然后绅士般地为美惠子与蜜柑酌酒，殷红的液体溅撒在杯壁处，而后跌落回杯中，荡出层层波纹，红酒浓育的香气像个甜蜜的陷阱。

“晃，你知道她还不能喝酒的。”

虽然这么说着，可美惠子脸上的担忧显然不及她欣喜的一半，她的手掌轻握杯壁，不自觉地摇晃着杯身。

“放心，我只倒了小半杯，亲爱的。”鹰见不紧不慢地打趣起来，“有科学实验证明每天适量的葡萄酒对健康有益呢；况且你们母女俩难得来一次，不体验下梅洛也太可惜了。”见美惠子平静下来后，他测过身来，用温柔的语调对罪木说——“小姑娘，尝尝吧，这是大人的饮料。”

罪木乖顺地点了点头，她的余光扫向面露微笑的美惠子，这是来自母亲的无言许可，她将晶莹的玻璃杯举起，一饮而尽。辛辣的气息瞬间直冲鼻腔，她的喉咙滚烫，好似那儿燃起了火焰，即便她再怎么努力掩饰自己的失态，剧烈的咳嗽声还是从她掌缝里溢出，她紧紧闭上了双眼。

之后的事情她已记不太清，美惠子和鹰见的聊天掩盖了大厅正中央传来的钢琴声，也掩盖了周围越来越嘈杂的对话声，这无非是无数顿晚饭中极其奢侈的一顿。罪木嘴里苦涩的葡萄酒味不曾消散，夜晚的食物于是变得寡淡无味。她想要去祝福母亲，她想要去信任初见面的这个温文尔雅的男性，这位即将成为她父亲的男人，她任凭餐厅点缀其间的香味包裹自己，茴香和炒熟了的蒜片在空气中飘着香，身旁作装饰用的百合芳馨甜美，罪木正打算放松心情，享受这来之不易的片刻，忽然，一阵甜腻过了头的气味飘进她的鼻腔，她只好不情愿地睁开双眼。

男人露出指节分明的手，小心翼翼地捧出一个墨色盒子，略比他的手掌大些，烫金的边缘翻着图案繁复的花纹，他将盒子推向美惠子，再用手翻出微小的弧度，请——这个不明而喻的暗示在浓育的香气中显得神秘许多。美惠子用镶着碎珠的指甲刮破了包装纸的卷边，烫金被撕成碎片，当她瞥见礼品的模样时，她眉角的纹路皱褶起来，笑意宛如溪流从她的脸颊边不断涌现。静静的躺在盒子中央的，是一个精巧的玻璃瓶，瓶口呈螺旋状相交，瓶盖处的金色沿着细线向瓶身流去，与朴素的瓶身搭配起来相得益彰。半透明的淡蓝色液体漂浮在瓶身内，轻微摇晃，一股柑桔的香气扑鼻而来。

柑桔的香气迅速沾染上了母亲的衣角，弥散在她颈后。

罪木蜜柑不曾预见，很快，她将成为自己家中的陌生人，她熟识的母亲也将不复存在，罪木美惠子会是她舍弃在岁月中的又一个名字。两年后，罪木掩盖起自己身上的划痕。她喜爱穿着长袖与长裙，她的躯体上遍布着淤青和伤痕，它们大大小小，不整齐地摞在她的小臂、肩背以及大腿内侧，她不想让任何人知道这些，这些痛苦的记号会立即戳起她的回忆，准确无比地让她记起当时的不安和疼痛。

她不需要不安和疼痛，在新希望之峰学院，她所熟知的伤痛，终会消失在一片宁静之中。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 罪木生父的姓名是【米原佑树】，【蜜柑】是他与美惠子共同想出的名字。  
> 重修后我对美惠子的形象有了更多的把握，茨威格曾经给玛丽·安托瓦内特作传时写过这样一句话：“她那时候还太年轻，不知道所有命运赠送的礼物，早已在暗中标好了价格。”这几乎是本篇里美惠子作为女性和母亲形象的缩影。  
> 依旧是很深很深的坑(ToT)不知猴年马月才能完成。


End file.
